Hélène Octavie
by Lusaphira
Summary: Suite de ma précédente fiction, Ne jamais sous-estimer les faibles. Une série de OS sur cette dresseuse qui s'est jurée de devenir la meilleure dresseuse de dragons. De ses combats à la découverte de ses sentiments, quelques courts extraits de son existence.
1. Exploration

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici une série de OS sur Hélène Octavie, l'héroine de ma précédente histoire intitulée _Ne jamais sous-estimer les faibles. _Dans ce recueil de quelques chapitres, vous trouverez diverses aventures courtes sur ma dresseuse, de ses combats à la découverte de l'amour.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant que ma première fiction et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Profitez en bien et bonne lecture.

Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et à Nintendo, ainsi qu'aux propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

**Exploration**

D'un geste fébrile, Hélène lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur un des pitons enfoncés dans la paroi, afin d'essuyer la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et qui lui tombait dans les yeux. La réverbération des rayons du soleil sur les cristaux de mica incrustés dans le granit était aveuglante et elle remerciait ses lunettes teintées, même si elles avaient tendance à glisser sur son nez humide.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la jeune adolescente s'était attelée à l'ascension de ce flanc escarpé de la montagne et elle n'était pas prête d'atteindre le sommet. La paroi grisâtre, pleine d'anfractuosités et de prises semblait lui résister, comme si la nature ne souhaitait pas qu'elle réussisse à atteindre son but.

Cependant, Hélène Octavie ne comptait pas abandonner. D'une part parce qu'elle n'aimait pas gaspiller ses efforts et d'autre part, parce qu'à quatre cents mètres du sol, la chute serait plutôt rude.

Son esprit était totalement concentré sur la situation périlleuse qui était la sienne, alors qu'elle avait une fois de plus décidé de défier la mort pour pouvoir ressentir la sensation grisante de l'adrénaline qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, à mesure que son cœur accélérait.

Malgré l'aspect lisse de la paroi, la roche grise sous ses doigts était robuste et pleine d'aspérités lui permettant de planter ses pitons et de poursuivre son escalade. Sans regarder au dessous d'elle, la dresseuse remarqua ce qui semblait être une plate forme, à seulement quelques mètres au dessus d'elle.

Elle tira sur ses bras, mobilisant ses forces malgré la tétanie qui guettait, essayant d'agripper le bord de cet abri, alors que les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son objectif semblaient la narguer.

Mobilisant une fois encore ses forces, Hélène se tendit sur ses jambes flageolantes, prêtes à lâcher d'un instant à l'autre et sauta vers cette aspérité. A ce moment, lorsqu'elle quitta sa prise et qu'elle n'était plus soumise qu'à la gravité, elle eut l'impression que son corps rata un battement, alors qu'elle s'agrippait de justesse.

D'une dernière traction, elle se hissa sur la large corniche de plusieurs mètres de profondeur et qui faisait un point de repos idéal.

Ereintée, elle se laissa rouler loin du vide et haleta quelques secondes, les bras en croix. Lentement, alors que l'adrénaline se dissipait et qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle détacha son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau.

Elle vida sa réserve d'un trait, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, mais son corps soumis à l'intense effort physique ne se souciait même pas de la douleur dans ses bras. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, alors que ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau.

Lentement, elle se redressa en position assise et fit quelques mouvements pour masser ses mollets endoloris. La jeune adolescente observa le soleil encore haut dans le ciel et se releva pour poursuivre sa route. Suivant le plan qu'elle détenait, elle devait suivre la corniche sur une centaine de mètres et la grotte serait au bout.

La rousse remit son sac sur ses épaules et continua sa progression, suivant la corniche qui rétrécissait dangereusement. Au bout, alors qu'elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas regarder en bas, l'entrée de la grotte était visible, coincée en retrait dans la falaise.

Une dizaine de mètres escaladés plus tard, la dresseuse pénétra de quelques pas dans la grotte qui lui faisait face, profitant d'un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur. L'air était plus agréable à respirer, à l'inverse de celui de l'extérieur qui était sec et irritant à cause du soleil de plomb qui régnait dans cette région du sud de Kanto.

La dresseuse songea que malgré la chaleur, son T-shirt blanc était tout sauf sec et elle grimaça lorsqu'un courant d'air lui apporta l'odeur qui émanait de son short noir. Une fois cette exploration terminée, ses vêtements de sport auraient besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Comme elle, précisa t-elle lorsqu'elle étreignit sa queue de cheval basse.

Elle alluma alors la lampe torche de son vieux pokénav, un outil ancien et dépassé, mais toujours fonctionnel et bien pratique. Elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'acheter le dernier accessoire à la mode chez les dresseurs, car l'argent ne poussait pas sur les arbres et qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'abandonner un système utile pour un autre qui rajoutait beaucoup de gadgets inutiles.

La lampe torche intégrée éclairait faiblement les environs, lui offrant une visibilité limitée à une quinzaine de mètres. Plus loin, la dresseuse ne voyait pas les murs de la grotte et elle tendait l'oreille pour discerner le moindre bruit différent de celui de ses pas. Elle avait peu de pokémon avec elle et son souci principal était de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait le plus rapidement pour ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet endroit. Cependant, elle voulait aussi s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur un spécimen sauvage endormi ou irritable, les deux pouvant se montrer très agressifs si on les titillaient trop.

La rousse avançait précautionneusement, s'enfonçant prudemment dans le dédale de galeries et de passages qui composait le réseau souterrain de grottes, en grande majorité inexploré en raison de la difficulté d'accès.

Sous terre, le temps semblait suspendu et seules les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient que le monde extérieur n'était pas figé. A l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression d'être isolée de tout, prisonnière d'une monde différent qui lui promettait un destin funeste. L'oppressant silence qui émanait des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée renforçait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée par tous.

Hélène frissonna, alors qu'elle se souvenait qu'une enfant avait jadis promis de devenir une puissante dresseuse, mais dans ce lieu, elle avait le sentiment que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une terrifiante sensation lui dévorait l'âme, alors qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle même ce qu'était la véritable solitude. A ce moment, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se surprit à regretter l'époque où elle était moquée et humiliée par ses camarades et ses enseignants. Au moins, elle existait pour les autres et même si elle pleurait silencieusement dans son sommeil, il y avaient des personnes qui attendaient et espéraient sa présence. Ici, elle n'était rien. Elle se sentait nue dans les ténèbres, avec ses peurs et ses faibles espoirs, comme si son existence était surveillée par une entité vigilante et impossible à leurrer. Elle se sentait comme nue, toute seule avec elle même, ses doutes et ses craintes.

Au milieu des galeries, les rares sons qu'elle surprit furent ceux des bruissements d'ailes des Nosferapti. Les pokémon volants se déplaçaient dans les boyaux et elle faisait tout pour ne pas en laisser un lui foncer dessus. Précautionneusement, à mesure que les galeries gagnaient en diamètre et reliaient des salles toujours plus nombreuses, elle choisissait de s'infiltrer dans les petits passages, ne traînant pas au sein des larges galeries dans lesquelles des Gravalanch déboulaient à toute allure, comme des furieux.

Selon la carte vague qu'elle consultait régulièrement, elle n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin. Elle gronda contre les rares explorateurs qui avaient cartographié ces lieux, n'ayant pas terminé le travail en laissant la plupart des boyaux inexplorés. Elle se demandait même par moments si elle était vraiment à l'endroit escompté, alors que certaines pièces différaient de leur représentation.

Le jeune fille avançait calmement dans les grottes, mais sans trop traîner au même endroit, sentant un filet de sueur froide glisser sur son échine. Vulnérable et perdue, son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer et lui tomber dessus, elle en était à peu près certaine.

Une main sur la paroi, comme pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale obscur, elle ne distinguait presque rien, malgré ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Sa lampe n'avait que peu d'effets sur les murs noirs comme du charbon, qui absorbaient la majeure partie de la lumière produite.

Sous ses pieds, la roche émettait un son légèrement différent et avait changé de texture. La pierre noire était du basalte, une roche moins dure mais qui se formait dans les profondeurs. La dresseuse s'était profondément enfoncée sous terre, au point que les strates géologiques plissées par les forces telluriques avaient changées. Par contre, le rocher effondré au milieu du chemin était presque invisible.

Hélène ne l'aperçut pas et trébucha dessus, s'écrasant dans les gravillons.

- Etrange, souffla t-elle après avoir juré, normalement l'érosion ne produit pas ce type de résidus et nous sommes trop loin pour que ce soit venu naturellement.

Elle se releva, une main contre la paroi pour ne pas se perdre et elle poursuivit son exploration. A un moment, la roche en contact avec sa paume devint plus froide et plus dure, mais cela ne dura que sur un mètre.

- Du métal ? s'étonna t-elle en poursuivant sa descente. C'est impossible, il est généralement présent sous forme de filons, pas en masses compactes.

Un léger crissement résonna dans les tunnels, alors que la rousse devint livide. Il y avait quelque chose et elle accéléra le pas.

Soudainement, un grondement atteignit ses tympans et ses peurs furent confirmées lorsqu'elle entendit le son de quelque chose qui brisait la roche.

Un cri rauque et métallique lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce hurlement lui vrilla les tympans, mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par la terreur.

Un pokémon sauvage était à proximité et vu la tonalité de ce hurlement, il devait traquer l'intrus qui s'aventurait sur son territoire. Elle était dans un long couloir sans la moindre sortie que celle qu'elle avait empruntée et le bout inconnu. Elle était en plein dans le terrain de chasse idéal et elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre ! Son meilleur pokémon était trop gros et les deux autres ne représentaient pas une grande menace.

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. Merde.

Elle jura sans cesse, courant aveuglément dans le labyrinthe pour échapper à la créature qui la poursuivait et qui poussait un cri strident, extrêmement désagréable lorsqu'il était combiné au bruit de forage qu'il faisait lorsque son corps métallique griffait la pierre.

Haletante, elle regarda derrière elle et vit deux yeux jaunes se détacher des ténèbres, avançant vers elle alors que le crissement métallique se faisait de plus en plus fort. La bête était invisible en raison de la faible luminosité, mais les rares reflets de sa lampe sur le longs corps serpentin couvert de métal lui confirmèrent que ce Steelix gagnait du terrain.

Hélène accélérait de toutes ses forces, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

Quoique, un vieux souvenir remonta dans son esprit.

A bien y réfléchir, la fois ou elle s'était enfuie avec un œuf volé était tout aussi mémorable.

Elle avait trouvé un nid très mal surveillé et l'appât du gain l'avait poussé à dérober un des œufs. Elle ne savait pas à quel pokémon il appartenait, mais la région était réputée pour sa faune hostile et puissante. L'absence de surveillance lui avait initialement paru suspecte, mais elle avait rapidement compris que les parents ne s'attendaient pas à ce vol. Aucun pokémon volant n'aurait pu accéder à ces nids creusés dans de profondes cavités rocheuses et un pokémon sauvage terrestre savait instinctivement que dérober un œuf contenant un jeune Embrylex était une des plus mauvaises idées dans la longue histoire des très mauvaises idées, car ce larcin exposerait le voleur à la violente vindicte des parents, qui iraient jusqu'à le poursuivre au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

Hélène s'en était tirée de justesse, fuyant sans attendre le retour des parents, profitant d'une rivière profonde pour rompre la piste que son odeur laissait. Elle avait filé à dos de Leviator pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la mère Tyranocif. Celle-ci qui poussait des hurlements de rage et de tristesse à lui glacer le sang, audibles à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Hélas, Leviator ne pourrait pas sortir dans ces cavernes. Il avait beau être surpuissant et apte a vaincre Steelix, il ne tiendrait pas sans eau pour l'hydrater, ni même pour soutenir son énorme masse musculaire qui risquait d'écraser les organes internes.

En d'autres termes, le serpent de mer était aussi inutile que son Magicarpe.

La rousse grimaça, se remémorant l'ironie. Elle cessa de penser à cela, comprenant rapidement que le prédateur derrière elle ne continuerait pas son jeu de chasse trop longtemps et qu'il passerait vite à la mise à mort.

Hélène entendait l'animal humer l'air avec avidité et elle eut une idée désespérée. Portant son sac à une main, elle retira son chemisier pour se retrouver vêtue de son seul soutien gorge sportif. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un angle qui dissimulait une bifurcation, elle chiffonna son chemisier empestant la sueur et le jeta dans la voie qu'elle n'emprunta pas. Grâce à sa ruse, elle réussit à se soustraire au regard du pokémon, tout en lançant un appât.

A son grand soulagement, son stratagème fonctionna, semant temporairement le Steelix qui continuait de rugir dans les grottes. Cependant, elle savait que sa ruse ne marcherait pas indéfiniment. Le grincement du serpent d'acier lui indiqua que son truc était éventé, tandis que d'autres cris se mêlaient à ceux de Steelix. Il avait du réveiller des choses qu'il eut mieux valu laisser en paix. Elle reconnut même le cri d'un Rhinoferos et se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir pris l'autre voie et d'être tombée sur ce spécimen.

Cependant, la galerie qu'elle avait suivie ne conduisait pas vers la surface. Au contraire, elle s'ouvrait vers une salle aux dimensions impossibles à déterminer, même si à quelques mètres d'elle, Hélène apercevait un à-pic. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, le ravin qui se dressait devant elle ne lui plaisait pas plus que le Steelix. Elle ne voyait pas le fond et l'amoncellement de débris entassé et qui dépassait faiblement ne lui plaisait pas. Si utiliser ce crassier était le seul moyen de descendre sans sauter, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas remonter. La pente de ce terril était trop forte et l'instabilité des gravats ferait qu'elle n'aurait aucune prise pour s'accrocher.

A ce moment, elle regretta amèrement cette expédition en solitaire sans louer de guide. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait vidé son porte monnaie.

La fosse ne lui plaisait pas, mais l'idée de remonter les galeries au risque de croiser une mâchoire d'acier n'était pas non plus une perspective appréciable.

Le désespoir la gagna.

Elle était seule, perdue au plus profond de ces galeries inexplorées, avec peu de moyens de défense. Son cœur se serra, alors que l'idée de sa mort devenait une hypothèse de plus en plus crédible. D'ici quelques jours, elle n'aurait plus de réserves d'eau et de nourriture, mais d'ici quelques heures, elle pouvait bien finir broyée, son corps lentement déchiqueté entre les meules métalliques garnissant la gueule d'un prédateur.

Le grondement assourdissant de la roche forée à toute allure lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles. Steelix revenait et il semblait déterminé à la trouver, sans jouer avec elle.

Horrifiée, elle avisa le tas de débris qui s'enfonçait dans le gouffre noir et se jeta dedans les pieds joints. Entre l'inconnu et la mort, elle avait choisi.

Hélène perdit l'équilibre sur le crassier et roula jusqu'en bas, gagnant de nombreuses contusions, tandis que les pierres acérées cisaillaient sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la rousse resta allongée pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant la douleur se dissiper lentement. Son corps la faisait souffrir et vu la taille du tas instable de matériaux, elle avait confirmation qu'il était inutile d'espérer remonter par cette voie. La dresseuse tenta quelques mouvement, retirant quelques éclats de silex de ses paumes entaillées et ôta quelques gravillons. Elle fit quelques gestes, mais dès qu'elle plia son dos, une douloureuse sensation de grésillement dans ses nerfs la gagna. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état déchiqueté de son pantalon et de son soutien gorge, elle songea qu'elle ne les remettrait plus et qu'elle avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne se soit pas brisé le cou.

Après une durée indéterminée, elle se sentit suffisamment remise de ses blessures pour reprendre sa marche. Elle titubait encore, mais elle ne s'effondrait pas comme une loque au bout de trois pas.

Elle se retrouvait dans une immense caverne souterraine, dont elle ne voyait pas les dimensions exactes. L'obscurité régnait en maître et elle avait l'impression d'être dans les entrailles du monde, sans pouvoir ressortir.

Lentement, elle observa ses environs avec attention et son regard capta quelques scintillements provenant du tas de débris qu'elle avait dévalé. Des fragments de roche orange brillante avaient étés arrachés et son regard devint soudainement brillant.

Enfin, ce qu'elle cherchait était à sa portée. Malgré les épreuves, elle était arrivée au bout de son voyage.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à chercher les veines de minerai qui se détachaient des murs et qui brillaient par endroits.

Lentement, Hélène avança dans la grotte, observant les pierres translucides qui luisaient d'un éclat orangé. A l'intérieur de ces veines, elle distinguait de petites formes insectoïdes.

- De l'ambre et de l'ADN fossilisé, chuchota t-elle avec respect. Voilà ce que je recherchais.

Avec avidité, elle se mit à extraire les blocs contenant des insectes pour essayer d'obtenir le plus de matériaux génétiques. Plus elle en aurait, plus grande était la probabilité de tomber sur la créature préhistorique qu'elle recherchait. Elle voulait absolument retrouver le reptile volant du passé, détenteur du pouvoir antique, qui régnait sur les cieux bien avant que des centaines d'espèces ne marchent sur cette planète.

Hélène remplit son sac à ras bord, haletante à cause du poids qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle le remit sur son dos encore blessé. Elle tint bon, refusant de perdre son précieux chargement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici. Escalader était hors de question avec ce poids sur le dos et même si elle y arrivait, elle devrait abandonner son précieux chargement. Elle devait trouver une autre sortie.

La caverne était totalement silencieuse, tandis qu'un souffle de vent la faisait frissonner. Cet air froid qui s'insinuait dans ses loques était le seul signe d'espoir qui lui restait, car ce vent venait bien d'une sortie quelconque.

La rousse suivit le courant d'air, se servant de la faible lueur de la torche de sa pokémontre pour se repérer sur la roche irrégulière. Après quelques centaines de mètres, elle repéra des éboulis qui laissaient filtrer des rais de lumière.

Ses yeux brillèrent de gratitude, alors que son visage affichait un large sourire de soulagement.

- Très bien, faisons tout sauter, chuchota t-elle pour elle même en sortant un de ses pokémon. Ymphect, défonces ce mur !

La larve à la carapace d'acier jaillit avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, comprimant les gaz internes de sa coquille, avant de se propulser en avant à la vitesse d'un bolide sur un champ de course.

Le pokémon traversa les éboulis sans dommages, explosant les rocs en débris de faible taille. Une fois le passage ouvert, il arrêta son œuvre de destruction et rampa vers sa dresseuse.

Hélène plissa les yeux, alors qu'elle revoyait enfin la lumière diurne tant désirée. Son visage incrédule resta bloqué quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était enfin sortie de ces grottes.

Les larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues, alors que l'air frais et les doux rayons du soleil couchant caressaient son visage.

La jeune dresseuse retourna rapidement au centre pokémon le plus proche, afin de retrouver promptement ses forces. Elle ne se soucia même pas des regards qu'on lui adressait, alors qu'elle faisait sensation avec son sac très lourd, ses vêtements déchiquetés et ses larges blessures. Elle voulait dormir et surtout acheter un billet de train pour le port le plus proche et filer vers Cramois'île sur le dos de Leviator.

Cette ville touristique située au pied d'un volcan était renommée dans le monde entier pour ses plages paradisiaques et ses sources d'eau chaude. Les multiples attraits de cette destination faisaient de cette localité un cadre de vie agréable pour les employés les plus exigeants de diverses sociétés, comme les grands scientifiques spécialisés dans la science de la génétique.

Hélène, désormais vêtue d'un débardeur bleu et d'un pantalon long en jean, flânait sur la grande avenue de la ville. Cette voie était ornée de néons criards afin de délester rapidement les gogos de passage de leurs pokédollars. Tout y était vendu, des souvenirs aux potions, des repas traditionnels aux balls, afin de drainer un maximum de clients.

La rousse ne resta pas ici, à courir le risque d'être tentée par une babiole inutile. Elle fonça au laboratoire, afin de tirer quelque chose de ses précieux échantillons.

L'un des scientifiques qui ressemblait au stéréotype traditionnel du savant, à comprendre un crâne d'œuf dont les rares cheveux étaient négligés en une coupe pourrie, lança des analyses, qui intéressèrent fortement son collègue vêtu d'un ignoble pantalon de velours et d'un pull défraîchi. Bien payés par la rousse, ils reconstituèrent le code génétique de la créature désirée, avant de lancer les opérations de clonage.

Hélène attendit plus d'un mois, la temps que la nature fasse lentement son œuvre en permettant à la vie de renaître. Entre temps, la rousse s'était enrichie en défiant de nombreuses personnes en duel, majoritairement des touristes et des challengers se dirigeant vers l'arène, en leur extorquant leur argent en fin de combat.

Lorsque le petit Ptéra sortit enfin de son œuf, une première depuis cent millions d'années, la rousse fut vite confrontée à un défi de taille. La créature préhistorique était extrêmement vorace et grandissait rapidement, au point qu'une part de ses bénéfices fut engloutie par l'animal affamé. En deux semaines, la bête avait quadruplé de taille et pourrait bientôt porter sa dresseuse.

Un mois plus tard, Hélène ne regrettait pas son expédition hasardeuse. Non seulement, la vue magnifique et la sensation grisante de l'air sur son visage était agréable, mais elle n'aurait plus à dépenser une fortune pour le transport terrestre.

Maintenant, elle était prête pour sa prochaine destination.


	2. Dragons déchaînés

Salut à tous !

Voici la seconde partie de cette série de petits OS consacrée à mon héroïne, Hélène Octavie.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et Nintendo, ainsi qu'à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Hélène est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dragons déchaînés**

Dans les montagnes de Johto, se dressait un petit bourg perdu, presque coupé de toute civilisation. Le style général des constructions, ainsi que le mode de vie des nombreuses personnes âgées laissait percevoir que les choses n'avaient que peu évolué en un demi siècle. Aucune animation ne se produisait la nuit, le seul son perturbant le silence était celui des clapotis des ruisseaux s'écoulant dans le lac, ainsi que les pokémon qui stridulent dans les arbres.

Il n'y avait que trois types de personne qui venaient ici. Si l'on exceptait les vendeurs chargés de réapprovisionner la population, ou les personnes cherchant à fuir la civilisation moderne, les autochtones rencontraient de temps à autre des dresseurs venus pour défier Sandra.

En ce jour d'avril, alors que l'hiver peinait à tirer sa révérence dans les montagnes, un immense pokémon atterrit devant le village, sous les regards curieux des habitants. Du premier coup d'œil, ces combattants expérimentés savaient que ce challenger avait quelque chose de différent. Son pokémon jamais vu en était la preuve.

Le dresseur perché sur le dos de l'animal retira ses larges lunettes teintées, qu'il laissa glisser autour de son cou.

Avisant les alentours, le challenger descendit du dos de son pokémon, avant de le rappeler et de déboutonner le haut de son manteau chaud, le protégeant des vents froids en altitude. Lorsque le large anorak fut totalement ouvert, les rares personnes se rendirent compte de leur méprise sur le sexe de cette personne.

Hélène Octavie, car c'était elle, avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres, recherchant ce village isolé dans les montagnes de Johto. Les rares maisons étaient difficiles à localiser depuis le ciel brumeux et elle était déjà passée plusieurs fois au-dessus de cette bourgade ou le temps semblait s'être arrêtée.

Ebenelle était sa destination et Hélène ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite.

La première fois que la dresseuse rousse avait mis les pieds dans cette ville, elle avait absolument voulu rencontrer la championne, Sandra.

La dresseuse désormais âgée de dix-sept ans était fascinée par les pokémon rares, en particulier ceux ressemblant à des monstres mythiques, ou à des dragons. Elle savait que le type classifié comme Dragon selon les chercheurs recoupait des créatures rares, voire mythiques, et que la définition plus élargie incluait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un être légendaire.

Hélène se remémora sa première rencontre avec la femme qu'elle respectait beaucoup, lorsqu'elle avait assez imprudemment défié la femme aux cheveux bleus. Très confiante, elle avait demandé un duel à la championne, affirmant vouloir devenir la meilleure dresseuse de dragons.

Sandra avait réagi, mais pas de la manière escomptée. Elle avait ri.

- Il ne suffit pas d'être un bon dresseur, avait-elle dit d'une voix forte et affirmée. Les vrais dracologues sont les meilleurs, l'élite parmi les dresseurs, suant sang et eau pour développer les capacités de leurs pokémon, figurant déjà parmi les plus rares de tous. Si tu veux devenir l'une des nôtres, il te faudra en être digne et nous montrer que tu maîtrises notre art à la perfection.

- Je te le prouverais, avait-elle grincé entre ses dents.

Elle était naïve et trop confiante il y a cinq ans. Elle croyait que ses maigres talents lui permettraient de vaincre la championne âgée de six ans de plus qu'elle. Au final, la rousse avait tenu deux minutes vingt secondes face au Draco de Sandra. Son équipe incomplète s'était faite balayer en un court délai et elle avait été éblouie par la grâce, la force et la coordination du dragon marin. Il obéissait au moindre ordre et au moindre geste que la dracologue faisait, lorsqu'elle ne se tenait pas droite comme un piquet.

Maintenant, Hélène avait progressé et son équipe était parfaitement adaptée à écraser une variété de types très divers, tout en assurant une protection envers bon nombre de types et de stratégies possibles. Elle savait que rien ni personne n'était invincible, mais elle avait confiance envers son équipe.

Son équipe, songea t-elle en touchant chaque pokéball et en murmurant le nom de la créature à l'intérieur. Leviator, Dracaufeu, Ptera, Tyranocif, Libegon et Dracolosse.

Une équipe de dragons au sens élargi du terme, mais qui serait efficace contre de nombreux types, en raison des capacités multiples qu'elle leur avait enseigné, songeant à tout pour maximiser les dégâts.

Elle voulait désormais défier Sandra une fois de plus, pour lui montrer sa valeur.

Lorsque Hélène quitta le centre pokémon, elle se dépêcha vers l'arène. C'était, avec le centre pokémon, le seul bâtiment moderne de la bourgade ou l'air frais était toujours sain pour les organismes.

Avec confiance, la rousse franchit les portes, surprenant la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus qui attendait avec l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Sandra d'Ebenelle, cria t-elle avec force, je te défie !

La championne aux longs cheveux bleus se leva calmement, époussetant sa cape noire doublée d'écarlate, avant d'avancer lentement. Chacun de ses pas faisait crisser ses bottes caoutchouteuses sur le sol de pierres froides, alors qu'elle laissait l'attente agacer son adversaire. Les personnes impatientes avaient du mal à se calmer et faisaient plus facilement des erreurs.

- Désires-tu un duel officiel selon les règles de la Ligue Pokémon en vue de l'obtention du badge Lever ? dit-elle d'un ton impérieux en songeant à la caisse de badges qu'elle conservait précieusement, juste à coté de la liste des dresseurs l'ayant vaincu et de l'autre liste, plus impressionnante, de dresseurs qu'elle avait vaincu.

- Non, répliqua Hélène en plissant ses yeux et en souriant. Je suis venue te prouver que je suis la plus puissante dresseuse de dragons du monde !

Les yeux azurés de Sandra semblèrent s'illuminer, non pas de l'avidité qui gagnait Hélène, mais d'un intérêt sincère.

- Très bien, déclara la championne qui était ravie de quitter son rôle. Moi, Sandra la dresseuse de dragons, j'accepte ton défi ! Trois pokémon chacun, avec possibilité de changer.

Les deux femmes saisirent une pokéball chacune, guettant l'arbitre. Dès qu'il leva son éventail, elles lancèrent leurs pokémon au combat. Le Draco de Sandra fit face au Leviator de la challenger.

Les deux serpents marins se firent face, même si la différence de taille était flagrante.

- Hâte, annonça calmement Sandra, puis Souplesse.

Immédiatement, le pokémon surentraîné fila vers le serpent de mer, glissant dans l'eau et harcelant Leviator de toutes parts avec sa queue.

- Dévores-le ! cria Hélène, utilises Crocs-Givre !

Le terrifiant monstre était bien trop lent pour saisir Draco qui filait dans l'eau, échappant aisément aux attaques et frappant vainement les rigides écailles qui protégeaient le corps musclé de Leviator.

- Empêches-le de bouger ! ordonna Hélène, qui voyait qu'il était inutile de continuer ainsi, préférant économiser les réserves d'énergie de son pokémon.

Le grand serpent se mit à tourner en cercles, créant un siphon qui attirait le mystique dragon. Draco avait beau être plus rapide, la masse d'eau déplacée par Leviator était bien plus importante et la force centrifuge sans cesse compensée par les mouvements du serpent géant parvenait a piéger le pokémon de Sandra.

Bloqué au milieu du siphon, les orbes de Draco se mirent à briller, alors qu'il tentait de réchauffer l'eau pour modifier les courants dans le bassin.

- Finis-le ! cria alors Hélène, immédiatement obéie par Leviator, qui chargeait sa terrible Draco-Rage.

L'impact fut tout bonnement terrible. Lorsque la sphère de flammes bleutées crachée par le serpent atteignit l'orbe brillant sous la gorge du dragon, les flammes se muèrent en un rayon brillant intensément et qui irradiait de chaleur. Draco gémit au milieu de l'eau chaude, avant de lancer une attaque libérant sa colère. Le choc entre les deux attaques entraîna une explosion, affaiblissant le siphon. Draco en profita pour s'éloigner du centre, préférant avoir une limite dans le dos pour couvrir ses arrières.

Désormais, le dragon longeait le bord du bassin, tout comme le faisait Leviator. Ils tournaient dans le même sens, pour ne pas quitter l'autre des yeux et garder une certaine distance avec leur ennemi.

- Brouillard, souffla Sandra, puis combo 2D !

Draco lança un épais voile sombre qui troubla l'eau, perturbant Leviator qui s'immobilisa dans l'eau, cherchant à dissiper la turpitude sombre, tout en faisant ainsi une très belle cible.

- Bouges ! cria Hélène, mais trop tard.

Draco lança une longue flamme verte, qui sembla s'entourer autour du serpent monstrueux, avant de l'enserrer, commençant à le paralyser. Puis, Draco lança la Draco-Rage, en guise de revanche pour l'attaque qu'il avait subie.

Lorsque le brouillard fut dissipé, Leviator était toujours alerte. S'il saignait, il avait tenu bon et ses écailles avaient absorbé la plupart du choc, n'endommageant pas trop les tissus musculaires.

- Reviens, chuchota Hélène en rappelant son pokémon pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Elle savait qu'elle devait bien réfléchir pour son prochain choix. Selon les règles, elle n'avait pas droit de rechanger avant le prochain K.O. Elle espérait que ce serait un pokémon de l'équipe adverse qui serait mis hors de combat le premier.

La rousse caressa sa ceinture, s'arrêtant sur une superball. La dresseuse fit appel à Libegon, un pokémon qu'elle avait capturé dans le désert d'Hoenn, lorsqu'il n'était alors qu'un jeune Kraknoix qui passait des heures au fond d'un puits de sable, attendant qu'une proie maladroite ne tombe dans sa bouche. Il avait même tenté de gober la ball censée l'attraper.

Devenu un magnifique dragon, le prédateur était toujours aussi vorace et Hélène avait intérêt à avoir une belle escalope juteuse à lui servir après le combat.

- Grincement et Ultrason, cria Hélène, souriant d'avance.

Elle savait que les ondes soniques se déplaçaient bien plus vite dans l'eau que l'air. Elle savait que le Draco serait confus très vite et qu'à ce moment, il serait aussi rapide qu'un Wailord échoué sur une plage.

Le splendide dragon sembla totalement désorienté par les ondes soniques de diverses fréquences et Libegon s'approcha dangereusement du bassin, pour l'abattre d'un Dracosouffle à bout portant.

Draco ne résista pas à l'attaque. Il flotta faiblement entre deux eaux, alors que sa maîtresse le rappelait d'urgence, concédant le premier point à la rousse.

Sandra observa son adversaire, souriante, avant de faire son choix. Ce fut finalement Hyporoi, le cheval marin. La technique pour le vaincre serait globalement la même, songea Hélène, mais elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de changer de pokémon maintenant.

Bien sûr, Libegon était désavantagé, mais il était trop tôt pour rappeler Leviator et elle ne tenait pas à révéler son dernier choix trop tôt, surtout qu'elle pouvait encore changer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

- Tir au pigeon d'argile, siffla Sandra en souriant, alors que son pokémon crachait de nombreux projectiles d'eau concentrée avec force pour déstabiliser Libegon, qui esquivait tant bien que mal ces bulles d'eau précises.

- Tempêtesable ! cria la rousse pour couvrir le sifflement des multiples jets d'eau.

Libegon s'ébroua, libérant un impressionnant paquet de sable conservé sur les membranes de ses ailes, avant de tout agiter pour se camoufler derrière et de frapper à l'aveugle.

- Tonnerre ! annonça Hélène, alors que son dragon visait le bassin sans se soucier de la précision.

En raison de l'environnement aquatique, Hyporoi était fortement désavantagé. La nécessité vitale de rester dans l'eau et qui lui servait d'avantage, s'avérait être également son plus grand point faible. Il n'était pas un amphibie et devait rester dans l'eau, une position parfaite pour finir en friture.

Cependant, le pokémon dragon avait résisté à l'électrocution. Il semblait épuisé, mais tenait bon. Il devait absolument réussir à neutraliser Libegon avant qu'il ne relance une autre attaque.

- Cyclone ! cria Sandra pour que son poisson renvoie le nuage de sable autour de Libegon, afin que les attaques électriques soient affaiblies par tous ces éléments peu propices à la conduction du courant.

Libegon voyait très mal à travers le sable tourbillonnant, mais il percevait très bien les sons et les clapotis du poisson qui barbotait en surface l'aidaient à s'orienter.

- Dracosouffle, ordonna la rousse, alors que Libegon se faisait un plaisir de bombarder la zone.

Malheureusement, les attaques verdâtres ne pénétraient pas en profondeur du bassin et Hyporoi s'était abrité au fond. Il préparait soigneusement ses attaques à eau, ciblant précisément la forme sombre au centre du nuage de sable qui se dissipait.

L'Hydrocanon fit mouche, atteignant l'aile dextre de Libegon, qui fut déstabilisé et perdit le contrôle, tombant à pic vers le bassin. Hyporoi l'enchaîna de tirs pour l'empêcher de réagir et de rester en l'air, loin de l'eau.

Durant sa chute, l'esprit des sables n'arrivait pas à reprendre de l'altitude, ni même à se redresser. Il foudroya l'étendue d'eau, mettant toutes ses forces dans une dernière attaque avant de s'évanouir.

Hélène le réceptionna juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans le bassin et ne se noie, alors que Sandra récupérait Hyporoi, également K.O.

La championne savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de possibilités, mais elle avait encore son atout.

- Tu le connais déjà celui-ci, déclara Sandra avec un sourire carnassier. Il t'a laminée lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Elle lança sa pokéball et un splendide Dracolosse en émergea. Il semblait confiant, écartant ses ailes tout en regardant la dresseuse avec intérêt. Il se souvenait d'elle. Hélène ricana et rappela Leviator. Sandra haussa un sourcil. Son adversaire devait sans doute attendre le dernier moment pour révéler son troisième choix.

Leviator était dans son bassin, dans une situation similaire à celle d'Hyporoi, même si les rôles avaient été renversés. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de Leviator, il rugit, reconnaissant lui aussi son puissant adversaire.

- Le monde est petit, siffla Sandra, amusée. Bien, finissons-en. Fatal-Foudre !

Son pokémon obéit immédiatement, chargeant une sphère crépitante au sommet de son crâne, avant de lancer une colonne d'énergie dans le bassin du dessous.

- Emerges et pièges-le ! vociféra Hélène, tandis que son pokémon faisait fonctionner ses puissants muscles pour s'échapper du bassin et agripper le bras du dragon qui lançait son attaque.

Le serpent de mer se contorsionna pour éviter de rester dans l'eau atteinte par l'attaque foudroyante et se cambra pour entourer sa proie. Il ligota son ennemi, mais entre-temps, la gravité fit son effet et les deux retombèrent dans le profond bassin. Dracolosse se débattait, mais Leviator utilisait une technique bien connue des prédateurs ayant l'avantage du milieu, mais qui s'attaquaient à très forte partie. Il enfonçait ses crocs dans la chair tendre, ciblant les fragiles ailes et le cou, avant de frapper le ventre mou, là ou se trouvaient les tripes et ou le sang s'écoulerait facilement pour affaiblir plus rapidement la proie.

Sandra serra le poing, alors qu'elle comprenait que son pokémon amphibie n'avait pas la moindre chance dans le domaine de prédilection de Leviator.

- Fatal-Foudre, ordonna t-elle sèchement, sous le regard effaré de la rousse.

Le dragon obéit, électrisant le bassin et les deux pokémon qu'il abritait. Dracolosse fut moins durement touché en raison de sa résistance naturelle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Leviator, qui lâcha immédiatement prise. Epuisé, il adressa un dernier regard mauvais à celui qui l'avait encore battu, avant de fermer les yeux. Il se laissa mollement flotter, avant d'être rappelé par sa dresseuse.

C'était une technique suicidaire, mais Sandra avait utilisé la plus grande faiblesse de Leviator, à savoir son manque de mobilité hors de l'eau, avant de retourner le combat en sa faveur.

- Bien, chuchota Hélène. Maintenant, c'est à toi, Ptera !

Le grand reptile préhistorique fit son apparition, faisant la fierté de sa dresseuse. Elle l'avait bien élevé, en faisant un monstre de vitesse bien utile pour taper en premier. Elle n'allait pas laisser à Sandra le temps de réfléchir, qu'elle donna déjà un ordre.

- Morsure ! cria la challenger, alors que son ptérosaure frappait les points faibles déjà visés par Leviator.

- Hâte ! cria Sandra, inquiète de cette vitesse.

Son Dracolosse esquiva le premier coup, mais il ne parvenait pas à rivaliser contre le fossile ressuscité, dont la queue acérée était aussi dangereuse que les griffes.

La dracologue se trouva soudainement désemparée face à ce pokémon inédit dans sa carrière. Elle félicita mentalement la rousse d'avoir conservé son atout jusqu'à la fin, mais elle n'allait pas lui laisser la victoire. Il en valait de son honneur.

- Dracolosse, Ultralaser.

Le pokémon fit un signe de tête, écartant ses ailes avant d'ouvrir la gueule et de charger son attaque éclatante.

- Ptera, Pouvoir du Bouclier Antique !

Le prédateur jurassique s'éleva dans les airs, tournant rapidement en cercle autour de son adversaire, tout en soulevant des morceaux de roches qui flottaient autour de lui.

Dracolosse relâcha son attaque, crachant un rayon irradiant de puissance sur le reptile volant qui contrait l'attaque en utilisant ses sphères rocheuses pour se couvrir.

- Continue, cria Sandra, tu peux l'écraser. Tu dois percer son bouclier.

Ptera accéléra brutalement, piquant vers le bas pour se glisser sous Dracolosse. Le dragon était gêné par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas interrompre son tir sous peine de devoir le recharger. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lancer l'Ultralaser de façon continue et il sentait qu'il devait vite mettre fin à ce combat.

Il baissa la tête, laissant la puissance de l'attaque l'entraîner vers le sol, afin d'atteindre Ptera en pleine tête.

Le reptile volant esquiva d'un battement d'ailes, avant de charger une autre attaque. Le rayon bleuté qui naissait dans sa gueule n'était pas de bonne augure.

Dracolosse mit fin à l'Ultralaser, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps l'attaque dévastatrice qui lui demandait énormément d'énergie. Il devait rester immobile quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Ptera n'attendit pas. Il profita de ce temps de latence pour lancer son Laser Glace à bout portant, tout en plantant ses griffes dans sa proie pour s'y accrocher et la lacérer.

Sandra rappela son pokémon, sachant qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre et qu'elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à le faire souffrir davantage.

Ptera la fixa d'un œil mauvais, alors que ses prunelles ambrées indiquaient que le reptile aurait adoré se délecter de la chair du dragon.

Sandra resta figée un instant. Elle avait perdu et il fallut que l'information se grave dans son esprit pour qu'elle réagisse.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire, avant de s'avancer vers Hélène. D'un geste, elle serra la main de la dresseuse victorieuse.

- Bien joué, Hélène, dit-elle avec une voix laissant voir sa déception teintée de fierté. Chose promise, chose due. Je vais te faire entrer dans notre ordre. Suis-moi pour la cérémonie.

Sandra conduisit la rousse hors de l'arène, ne se retournant pas car elle savait que l'autre marchait dans ses traces. Elle conduisit Hélène dans la grotte située de l'autre coté du lac, lui chuchotant de bien se couvrir.

Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, la nouvelle dresseuse frissonna. Ce n'était pas la fraîcheur de l'air qui généra cette réaction, mais l'air lourd qui semblait emplie d'une énergie mystique. A mesure que les deux femmes avançaient dans la caverne, la rousse sentir une étrange aura antique, qui rayonnait depuis les profondeurs du lac noir. Les eaux semblaient absorber toute lumière et elle ne distinguait rien de visible à l'intérieur. Hélène ignorait ce qui se cachait au fond et pour être honnête, elle ne tenait pas à tomber dedans. Pour une fois, il y avait un secret qu'elle ne tenait pas à découvrir.

Sandra guida la rousse jusqu'au centre de la caverne, atteignant un promontoire rocheux dominant le sombre bassin. Au plus près de l'arête, un autel était élevé à la gloire des dragons.

- Nous sommes dans l'antre des dragons, expliqua t-elle tout en tirant la rousse par la main. C'est ici que nous vénérons les plus puissants pokémon. Seule une poignée d'élus ont pu être investis par notre clan et obtenir le véritable symbole de notre reconnaissance. De nombreux disciples de notre art prétendent être investis, mais très peu ont réellement eu notre assentiment. Les critères sont stricts et j'ai profité de notre combat pour juger ta prestation.

- Elle dit vrai, ajouta une autre voix dans l'ombre. Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Etre dracologue ce n'est pas disposer d'une équipe de dragons avec des attaques surpuissantes, c'est avant tout une philosophie et un état d'esprit.

Surprise, Hélène se retourna vers l'inconnu aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens et qui était lui même vêtu d'une cape.

- Mon cher cousin, sourit Sandra. Je te présentes Hélène Octavie. Je vais l'initier.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant et en montrant sa pokémontre. J'ai tout vu, c'était un joli combat. Cependant, je penses que tu t'es un peu trop empressée pour l'initiation. Enfin, conclut-il en haussant les épaules, tu es juge et je ne mettrais pas mon veto.

Peter observa la rousse et sourit.

- Juste par simple curiosité, quels sont tes autres pokémon ?

Hélène sentit l'excitant parfum du combat la titiller de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ne pas combattre ? dit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Comme ça tu le découvrirais par toi même.

- Bien que le proposition soit tentante, j'ai fort à faire et je dois repartir pour le Plateau Indigo. Les cérémonies d'ouverture pour le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon vont bientôt débuter et je suis débordé. Je ressource Dracolosse quelques heures, dit-il en désignant le bassin agité de remous, puis je repars.

- Dommage, soupira t-elle. J'aurais aimé voir mon Dracolosse combattre le tien. Sinon, je passerais bientôt au Mont Argent pour entraîner Dracaufeu et Tyranocif.

Peter sentit un frisson le gagner. Un Tyranocif n'était pas un pokémon banal que l'on rencontrait souvent. Si cette frêle dresseuse avait réussi à en capturer un œuf, puis à dresser un tout en étant encore vivante, elle était plus forte à l'intérieur que son frêle aspect le laissait suggérer.

Le maître de la Ligue salua sa cousine d'un geste de la main, avant de s'éclipser.

Sandra le regarda avec un sourire, avant de reprendre la cérémonie. Calmement, elle s'approcha de l'autel et ouvrit un petit tiroir contenant une étoffe poussiéreuse, elle même renfermant un croc saillant et de taille impressionnante.

Elle murmura une litanie de prières, avant de se retourner et de fixer la rousse. Lentement, elle lui fit répéter les principes de l'ordre.

- Hélène Octavie. Devant les ancêtres et les nobles dragons, je te fais membre du culte des dragons. Acceptes-tu de jurer serment de respecter les règles de l'ordre des dracologues ?

- Je le jure, dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

- Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te déclare membre du culte des dragons.

Sandra releva Hélène, avant de lui offrir un étrange badge de fabrication artisanale, symbolisant sa victoire. Lentement, les deux femmes quittèrent la grotte, laissant les pokémon y vivant à leur douce quiétude.

Lorsqu'elle ressentit l'air frais de l'extérieur sur son visage, Hélène se sentit plus vivante que jamais. Elle venait de prouver qu'elle pouvait réussir.


	3. Ma passion est ma souffrance

Bonjour à tous.

Je publie ce nouveau chapitre, juste après le passage de la loi autorisant le mariage entre personnes de même sexe. Que les homophobes partent sur le champ, je ne me soucie même pas de leur point de vue de bigots, ni de leurs réactions qui masquent une crainte illogique. Qu'ils ne s'embêtent pas à laisser de messages, je ne les lirais pas et n'apporterais aucune réponse.

La lutte contre l'intolérance, la peur et la haine irrationnelle est un combat permanent, ainsi je veux rendre hommage à tous les défenseurs de la liberté et de l'égalité.

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, qui contiendra des relations intimes entre femmes, mais aussi une touche de domination et de fétichisme.

Vous êtes prévenus, vous lisez en votre âme et conscience.

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Pokémon appartient à Game Freak, Nintendo et les ayants-droits respectifs. Hélène est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ma passion est ma souffrance**

Hélène, comme tant d'autres dresseuse avant elle, savait qu'accomplir le célèbre voyage initiatique était loin d'être une promenade de santé.

Gravir des montagnes abruptes, errer dans des forêts luxuriantes et humides, explorer des grottes sombres, traverser des mers houleuses et courir de ville en ville faisaient le quotidien mouvementé des nombreux dresseurs ayant choisi volontairement ce style de vie. Beaucoup se rangeaient une fois adultes, lorsqu'il se consacraient à une passion ou qu'ils se mettaient en couple pour fonder une famille.

Cependant, il y en avait qu'une partie qui accomplissait le célèbre voyage. Beaucoup renonçaient devant l'immensité de cette éprouvante tâche. Certains malchanceux décédaient, poussant leur corps au-delà du raisonnable, ou même en ne prenant pas conscience du danger et en s'exposant à la vindicte de pokémon sauvages trop forts pour eux.

Hélène avait suivi sa propre voie, suivant sa propre version du voyage, qu'elle concevait comme une quête personnelle. Ce voyage était nécessaire, à la fois pour se forger sa personnalité, mais aussi pour se former et devenir forte et respectée.

La dresseuse rousse avait fixé ses propres objectifs, voyageant dans différentes régions et affrontant certains champions lorsqu'elle le pouvait, se créant une collection hétéroclite d'une douzaine de badges.

Ces combats n'avaient été que des quêtes annexes, elle n'avait jamais perdue de vue ses objectifs. Elle avait travaillé et souffert pour cela, mettant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans cette quête.

Ses efforts avaient fini par payer, elle avait réussi son pari.

Grâce à sa récente victoire contre la dresseuse de dragons de Johto, elle n'était plus au même niveau que tant de dresseurs ordinaires qui gagnaient irrégulièrement leur vie en fonction de leur réussite en combat. Elle avait été secrètement initiée à l'ordre du culte ancestral des dragons.

Ces dresseurs étaient les membres respectés, voire craints, d'un ordre très fermé, un groupe d'élite dont beaucoup se réclamaient. Cependant, parmi tous ceux qui s'affirmaient comme dracologues, peu d'entre eux étaient vraiment dignes de ce titre et les porteurs de badges contrefaits étaient aisés à repérer. Un véritable dracologue pouvait en écraser aisément une vingtaine à la suite, puisqu'il savait oser toutes les stratégies et utiliser des pokémon rares et puissants.

La championne d'Ebenelle savait que la nouvelle venue dans l'ordre devait revendiquer fièrement son titre acquis après de nombreux efforts, consacrant son parcours. Elle devait se démarquer des autres. Ce signal visuel devait être fort et cela passait par des habits autrement plus impressionnants que ceux qu'elle portait. Son pantalon de jean, son chemisier blanc et ses chaussures de randonnée étaient très pratiques pour se déplacer, mais ils étaient également très communs. Il y avait beaucoup de dresseurs qui avaient ce même look et elle ne devait plus passer inaperçue, les gens devaient se retourner sur son passage.

Sandra soupira, se pinçant le nez devant Hélène, qui la fixait avec étonnement.

- Ca ne va pas du tout, déclara t-elle en observant la rousse d'un regard agacé. Il te faut vraiment d'autres vêtements. Je vais te trouver quelque chose de plus valorisant. Suis-moi, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux, habituée à être obéie.

Hélène la suivit docilement, marchant dans ses pas en direction de la maison traditionnelle située près de l'antre des dragons. L'ensemble de la résidence de la championne était construit sur des fondations de pierre, tandis que les murs de bois typiques s'élevaient en plusieurs ailes, reliées par des tours aux toits pentus pour éviter l'accumulation de la neige qui tombait souvent en hiver.

Les deux femmes franchirent le portail solennel, cheminant calmement à travers le jardin japonais dont les bambous étaient plantés irrégulièrement en une construction soigneusement désordonnée. Les chaussures de la rousse claquèrent sur le petit pont de bois qui enjambait un ruisseau gonflé par les récentes ondées, à l'inverse des bottes de Sandra qui crissaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Suivant le modèle de la maîtresse des lieux, Hélène laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée, comme l'exigeait la tradition.

La dresseuse aux cheveux bleus la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs couvert d'un parquet ciré, avant d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était une pièce de grande taille, meublée richement et avec tout le luxe qu'un champion d'arène pouvait s'offrir. Une bibliothèque couverte d'ouvrages s'étendait sur un mur entier, contenant des manuels d'élevage et des livres rares. Une grande armoire à pharmacie contenait tout le nécessaire pour ses pokémon, alors qu'une autre porte dissimulait la salle de bain et la penderie.

- Voici ma chambre, déclara Sandra en lui montrant cette pièce. Je te demanderais de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires, ajouta la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus avec un ton bien plus sérieux.

Hélène était stupéfaite. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un endroit qu'elle considérait comme chez elle, cela faisait près de cinq longues années qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents sise sur un archipel perdu, une bicoque froide et venteuse, à peine deux fois plus grande que les quartiers de Sandra.

Tandis que Sandra s'esquivait, Hélène était concentrée sur le cadre accroché sur le mur. La photographie datait un peu et montrait une femme âgée, à l'air bienveillant, entourée d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon. Au vu de la couleur de leurs cheveux, ainsi que de la forme de leur visages encore enfantins, la rousse les identifia rapidement comme étant Sandra et Peter.

Sandra revint quelques instants avec plusieurs vêtements faits d'une matière étrangement lisse et brillante, enveloppés dans une longue étoffe de tissu rouge sombre. Devant le regard curieux de la rousse, elle se sentit obliger d'ajouter une petite excuse.

- La cape est un accessoire indispensable, déclara t-elle avec sérieux. Sans elle, tu ne seras pas crédible.

- C'est vrai, répondit spontanément Hélène, tu étais belle avec. Enfin, rougit-elle en tentant de se rattraper, je voulais dire forte.

- Vraiment ? demanda la championne avec un petit sourire. Alors, essayes donc ces vêtements.

La rousse rougit, cherchant un paravent pour se dissimuler, mais elle ne trouva rien pour se cacher du regard de l'autre femme. Gênée, elle se tourna vers Sandra, mais celle-ci se contenta de glisser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, avant de sourire dangereusement.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, chuchota t-elle avec un sourire éclatant et une voix hypnotique. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu, dit-elle en retirant sa propre cape pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Ecarlate, la jeune fille tremblante déboutonna son chemisier avec des gestes maladroits, avant de retirer son pantalon. A peine vêtue de ses sous vêtements, elle s'approcha des habits que Sandra lui avait apportée. La dresseuse à la longue chevelure bleue sourit davantage, glissant ses mains autour de l'autre dresseuse timide.

- Tu serais bien mieux sans, dit-elle avec un regard très intéressé sur la petite poitrine de la nouvelle initiée.

Hélène rougit, retirant son soutien-gorge en tremblant et révélant ses petites formes à contrecœur. Elle était adulte, cela se voyait à la forme de ses hanches et à la touffe rousse sur son pubis, mais sa petite poitrine était semblable à celle d'une enfant pré-pubère. Elle complexait beaucoup dessus et détestait se montrer.

Sandra se lécha les lèvres, alors que Hélène tentait de se dissimuler, serrant les jambes par pudeur tout en saisissait les vêtements du bout des doigts. Ils étaient fait d'une matière étrange et extrêmement douce au contact. L'odeur enivrante de cette étrange robe lisse chatouilla le nez de la rousse, la faisant haleter d'appréhension. Tâtant le latex sous ses doigts, elle regarda le vêtement sans vraiment savoir comment le mettre.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ? demanda Sandra avec un air supérieur, alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses gants sur le dos dénudé de la rousse, la faisant légèrement frissonner.

Hélène rentra la tête entre ses épaules, fixant le sol en hochant légèrement de la tête.

La championne avait bien compris que la rousse était légèrement timide et elle se fit une joie de se coller à Hélène, se délectant de sa gêne. D'une main, elle se saisit de la robe bleutée à la forme étroite et commença par la faire glisser autour du visage de la rousse. Celle-ci se sentit à l'étroit, comme étouffée par ce matériau, alors que le latex s'écartait pour passer autour des épaules de la plus jeune.

Une fois enfilée, l'étrange tenue retrouvait sa taille originelle, enserrant le corps de Hélène en moulant ses formes à la perfection, depuis ses aisselles jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. La tenue étroite tenait toute seule, adhérant tellement à son corps qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de bretelles pour ne pas glisser.

Sandra se saisit alors de la cape écarlate, dont le tissu sombre était relié à trois colliers fait de la même matière. Le plus large se bouclait autour du cou de la rouquine, tandis que les deux autres se fermaient sur ses bras, juste avant ses aisselles, la longueur du tissu permettait même de réaliser d'amples mouvements sans craindre d'être gêné en un geste malencontreux qui pourrait déchirer le tissu.

Hélène regarda les boucles et constata que le latex était serré, surtout vu comment Sandra avait tiré sur les sangles. Hélène ne pouvait pas faire bouger les trois colliers autour de sa peau, qui l'enserraient sans pour autant être désagréables. La sensation de gêne disparaissait très vite, laissant même une sensation agréable de chaleur qui gagnait le bas de son ventre.

La championne d'Ebenelle présenta rapidement les derniers accessoires complétant la tenue de la rousse, à savoir les gants atteignant les aisselles et les cuissardes.

La rousse enfila ses gants rapidement, se sentant toute émoustillée par la sensation douce mais serrée de ces atours qui remontaient très haut, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de peau visible entre la partie suivante de sa tenue flexible.

Au début, la plus timide des deux avait du mal à plier ses doigts, peu habituée à l'épaisseur de ses gants, mais elle s'habitua vite à la curieuse sensation de ne rien ressentir en touchant des surfaces de natures et de textures différentes. Tout ce que ses doigts sentaient étaient la douceur du caoutchouc, alors qu'elle saisissait ses hautes bottes.

Les cuissardes étaient serrées et Hélène se dandina maladroitement sous le regard amusé de Sandra, essayant de tirer ses bottes très serrées. La rousse perdit vite patience, tandis qu'elle tira un peu trop fort et glissa malencontreusement sur le tapis de la chambre de Sandra, avant de tomber sur son postérieur.

La dresseuse aux cheveux bleus rit, tandis que ce son clair et cristallin résonnait aux oreilles de la rousse qui sourit niaisement en entendant ces accords. Elle capta ensuite le regard inquisiteur de Sandra, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Que regardes-tu donc avec tant d'insistance ? demanda t-elle. Tu espères que je vais solliciter tes services encore une fois ?

Sandra sourit davantage, ses joues plissées arboraient même une légère teinte de rouge, alors que Hélène commençait à comprendre. La dresseuse baissa le regard, passa sur ses jambes écartées qui révélaient le dessous de sa robe bleutée. Sa robe constituait d'ailleurs son unique vêtement pour dissimuler sa nudité.

Hélène vira à l'écarlate, refermant précipitamment les jambes avant de se recroqueviller, faisant sourire la championne d'Ebenelle.

- Allons, ne te dissimules pas, ajouta Sandra avec une voix suave, tout en descendant de son lit en glissant comme un serpent et en regardant la dresseuse de dix-sept ans. Laisses-moi t'aider.

Hélène n'osa pas dire un mot, laissant les mains gantées de Sandra glisser sur ses longues jambes, la faisant frissonner d'extase.

Avec douceur, la plus âgée saisit l'une des bottes et la fit lentement glisser, avec des gestes langoureux pour chasser tout l'air et mouler à la perfection la jambe de la rousse. Pendant toute cette opération, elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer le dessous de la robe d'Hélène, qui rougissait devant ces yeux céruléens tellement inquisiteurs.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Sandra releva la rousse qui était toujours aussi gênée. Ses cuissardes ne s'arrêtaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son sexe, mais lorsqu'elle se regardait, elle avait l'impression que ses vêtements montraient tout son corps. S'il n'y avait que peu de peau exposée, le latex moulant suggérait sans problème les formes de sa poitrine et de ses fesses.

- Voilà, sourit Sandra, dominatrice. C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Hélène était partagée. Elle était horriblement gênée de s'exposer aussi impudiquement, mais elle était terriblement excitée par le crissement de ses vêtements, ainsi que par le fait que ses habits tiraient sur sa peau en une délicieuse et excitante gêne.

- Maintenant, ajouta Sandra, il ne reste plus qu'à officialiser ton statut, en gravant ton nom sur la stèle centrale au centre du village. Suis-moi, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main gantée.

- Comme ça ? balbutia la rousse effarée. Mais, je ne peux pas ...

- Pas de jérémiades, coupa Sandra en balayant ses plaintes d'un revers de main et en la tirant vers elle. Ce ne sera pas long.

Hélène balbutia, arguant qu'elle n'avait rien sous sa robe, ce qui fit sourire Sandra. La championne caressa le dos de la rousse, murmurant à son oreille qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas se baisser si elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

Hélène savait que Sandra jouait avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de la contredire. En plus, ces sensations nouvelles étaient si intenses, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement que tout s'arrête ici.

Lors de leur passage en ville, il n'y eut que peu de monde sur leur chemin, mais la rousse était extrêmement gênée à chaque fois que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle remerciait sa longue cape en s'enroulant dans le tissu, pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler.

Elle se sentait fière d'elle même et de son stratagème, elle avait réussi à battre Sandra à son petit jeu pervers. Elle était ravie et gloussait intérieurement.

Lors de la cérémonie, Hélène perdit toute envie de rire, lorsqu'elle comprit le piège machiavélique dans lequel Sandra l'avait invitée. Elle devait graver son nom sur une stèle de bois dur, à l'aide d'un outil métallique. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle devait graver une planche de grande taille, ce qui l'obligeait d'abord à être sur la pointe des pieds, puis à se baisser avant de s'accroupir, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sandra qui était au premier rang.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hélène retourna chez Sandra, rouge de honte. Elle serrait les cuisses, ce qui lui donnait une démarche étrange, suscitant de petits rires de la championne. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri du monde extérieur, dans la chambre de la dresseuse aux dragons, qu'elle se laissa aller.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? balbutia la rousse qui était à deux doigts de pleurer d'humiliation.

- Arrêtes de geindre, chuchota Sandra à l'oreille d'Hélène. J'ai bien vu que malgré ta gène, ton corps à adoré ça !

La rousse était semblable à un radis avec un mauvais coup de soleil. Elle se sentait partagée, piégée entre deux sentiments, comme si elle ne savait pas ou se trouver dans cette relation naissante, faite d'une soumission forcée mais en même temps tellement désirée.

Sandra entoura la rousse avec ses bras, glissant son visage dans le cou de la plus jeune.

- Tu sens bon, chuchota t-elle en grignotant le lobe de l'oreille de la plus jeune. Ta peau est douce, dit-elle en la couvrant de baisers et laissant sa marque dans le creux du cou et de la clavicule.

Hélène gémit, se relâchant et se laissant aller à ces sentiments inconnus, tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur pulser plus rapidement et sa respiration accélérer. Sandra faisait glisser ses doigts sur le corps de l'autre, chatouillant sa peau et entraînant de curieuses sensations, malgré le latex qui la couvrait.

- Tu es toute mouillée, rit Sandra en faisant glisser sa main sous la courte robe de la rousse.

Hélène gémit, laissant les doux doigts gantés de son amie glisser lascivement entre ses lèvres, caressant lentement le bouton sensible qui se cachait entre les pétales de sa fleur.

Cette sensation inédite foudroya la dresseuse, qui ne put retenir un feulement de jouissance, sous le regard inquisiteur de la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus.

- Tu as bon goût, ajouta t-elle avant de pousser Hélène sur le grand lit, la dominant de toute sa stature, en une ombre dangereuse mais paradoxalement rassurante. Maintenant, ajouta t-elle en grignotant ses lèvres, détends toi.

Hélène n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de détails sur ce qui allait suivre, que Sandra se reculait, glissant son visage sous la robe de la rousse aux cuisses ouvertes.

La rousse gémit de plaisir, tandis que celle qui était désormais son amante, faute d'autre terme, montrait qu'elle était plus expérimentée dans ce domaine en titillant les zones érogènes du corps d'Hélène.

Vraiment, Sandra avait des trésors d'imagination, songea la plus novice en s'effondrant dans les draps immaculés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, elle se rendit d'abord compte de l'état de son corps, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur salée. Son sexe et sa poitrine étaient encore le théâtre d'un bouillonnement de sensations agréables. Gémissant, la rousse se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose chatouillant ses mamelons roses.

Hélène regarda le rideau de cheveux bleutés qui caressaient sa peau entièrement nue, saisissant une mèche en les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, avant de sentir le parfum d'herbe coupée et de lavande qu'ils conservaient encore.

Sandra était allongée au milieu des draps froissés, comme une odalisque qui exposait impudiquement ses charmes, son visage appuyé contre le nombril de la rousse, une main glissée dans le dos de son amante.

La dresseuse d'Ebenelle se leva très lentement, avant de se rappeler des événements de la nuit dernière, qui lui revinrent instantanément au moment ou elle croisa les yeux brillants de sa relation d'un soir.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle en embrassant Hélène sur la bouche.

Cette dernière lui rendit cette preuve d'amour, avant de fuir le regard de Sandra. Elle ne semblait pas seulement gênée, elle avait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ? demanda Hélène avec un faux sourire qui ne masquait pas sa tristesse et son inquiétude. Je veux dire ce qu'on a fait. On n'est pas amies, je suis pas ta petite amie. Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Sandra ne sut que répondre. Elle venait de séduire une dresseuse, alors qu'elle était championne d'arène. Elle avait beaucoup de devoirs et ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur Hélène, ni se dévouer entièrement à sa conquête. Elle aurait bien aimé la tenir contre elle pour toujours, mais elle serait forcer de composer avec les impératifs de sa charge.

- Tu ... veux bien que je restes à tes cotés ? demanda timidement la rousse.

Pour seule réponse, Sandra la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage derrière le rideau de cheveux rouges de son amante, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

- J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, ajouta t-elle de sa voix hypnotique. Hélène, tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Hélène sourit, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- J'en serais ravie. Pour une raison inexplicable, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. Je me sens apaisée à tes côtés et j'aimerais beaucoup partager ce bonheur avec toi.

- Merci, murmura Sandra. Voudrais-tu que nous, comment dire, sortions ensemble ?

La rousse sourit, avant de proposer à Sandra de sortir dehors pour s'offrir un moment de détente.

- Je veux bien, ajouta la championne. Sauf que si tu sors comme ça, tout le monde te regardera. Déjà que je me retiens de te sauter dessus.

Hélène baissa le regard et vit qu'elle était encore nue. Cherchant ses vêtements, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dispersés au sol, pêle-mêle avec ceux de Sandra. Ecarlate, elle se cacha le sexe avec ses mains, en un réflexe pudique dérisoire.

- Tu sais, ça ne me gênerais pas, ajouta Sandra avec un regard lubrique. Mais, je serais un peu jalouse, avoua t-elle en faisant glisser un doigt sur l'une des auréoles brunes de la rousse, lui tirant un gémissement. Tu devrais prendre une douche, dit-elle en se reculant, laissant une pointe de frustration germer dans le ventre de la rousse.

- Tu me rejoins ? dit la rousse avec un petit sourire étrange sur son visage mutin.

Rejetant une mèche ébouriffée derrière son oreille, Sandra sourit. Elle n'allait vraiment pas rejeter une si intéressante proposition. Ce serait grossier.

Hélène et Sandra restèrent ensemble pendant des semaines, apprenant à se connaître lentement.

A ce moment, Hélène s'était convertie au style vestimentaire de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Elle n'était pas la seule à partager ce fétichisme, cette mystérieuse attirance pour le latex, car nombre de dresseurs appréciaient cette matière élastique et confortable. Les champions d'arène étaient des originaux et à voir les tenues d'Alizée de Cimetronelle ou de Morgane de Safrania, cette attirance érotique était partagée.

Il y avait toujours des gens aux goûts plus classiques qui observaient cette dépravation d'un œil mauvais, mais les concernées n'en avaient que faire. Même la timorée Erika de Céladopole avait un fétichisme pour les kimonos de soie, ne portant rien sous ses tenues qui chatouillaient son corps.

Un beau jour, les deux dresseuses toujours vêtues de leurs habits rasant leurs courbes, décidèrent de sortir en ville. Même si Ebenelle était assez isolée, il y avait toujours la possibilité de se faire une belle promenade dans les étendues arborées.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose, c'était la possibilité de manger ensemble sur une terrasse, comme elle l'avait déjà fait en été, au dernier étage du centre commercial de Doublonville.

Sandra aimait bien voir le regard extatique de sa petite amie qui découvrait cet environnement sauvage pour la première fois. On aurait dit une enfant hyperactive et avide de découvrir le monde, qui regardait partout pour voir si elle ne trouverait pas un nouveau pokémon.

Tout était parfait pour elles, alors que le doux murmure du vent caressait leurs visages en agitant leurs longs cheveux. Leurs journées étaient paisibles, surtout qu'il n'y avait plus de concurrents devant les portes de l'arène en raison de la fermeture de l'actuelle session du tournoi de la ligue pokémon.

Pourtant, malgré ces périodes de bonheur, Hélène semblait cacher quelque chose. Son air contrit n'échappait pas à Sandra, qui tenait toujours la main gantée de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dit calmement Sandra, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était établi alors qu'elles observaient le village en contrebas, assises sur ce banc près d'un sentier poussiéreux.

Hélène ne répondit rien, respirant profondément l'air frais et pur de la montagne, tout en évitant de croiser le regard perçant de la grande dresseuse de dragons.

- J'ai ... j'ai peur, dit-elle avec une voix faible. Je veux être avec toi, mais je crains les réactions des gens. J'avais pour projet de revoir ma mère après avoir réussi à devenir une grande dresseuse, mais maintenant, j'ai peur. C'est idiot, mais je crains qu'elle ne me rejette.

Sandra glissa sa main sur le dos d'Hélène, la rapprochant d'elle en un geste protecteur avant de l'enlacer. La rousse ne résista pas, se laissant lentement glisser pour que sa tête tombe sur les jambes de la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus.

Avec tendresse, la plus âgée caressait les cheveux éclatants de sa petite amie, faisant courir un doigt sur le visage de l'autre, la faisant frissonner de désir au contact des gants caoutchouteux.

- Si tu crains tant sa réaction, écris à ta mère que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et nous irons la voir ensemble, pendant nos petites vacances.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Hélène.

- Tu sais, interrompit Sandra, il faudra bien crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre et se cacher pour toujours n'arrangera rien. En plus, étant donné ton obstination, je te pensais plus forte que ça. Me serais-je trompée sur toi ?

Hélène trembla, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa petite amie, ni même d'être à la hauteur en tant que dracologue.

- Je ... je vais le faire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais qui laissait poindre un peu de force.

- Ca, c'est l'esprit ! acclama fortement l'autre et avec un sourire triomphant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serais toujours là pour toi !

- Je sais, je veux te faire confiance, mais tout est allé tellement vite entre nous. Je veux dire, six semaines, c'est court.

Sandra hocha la tête. Elle savait que ses sentiments étaient profonds à l'heure actuelle, mais allaient-ils réellement durer ? Que se passerait-il si le sentiment d'amour qui l'envahissait s'étiolait ? Qu'arriverait-il si Hélène était rejetée par sa famille, puis qu'elle abandonnait la rousse à son tour ? Que deviendrait Hélène, si jamais elle était brisée au point que les dégâts en deviennent irréparables ?

Sandra avait peur.

Elle ne craignait pas d'assumer sa relation, mais elle craignait le futur et elle craignait surtout pour sa petite amie.

Les deux femmes hésitèrent à partir, mais elles décidèrent finalement de voyager vers l'île Nyoron, là ou résidaient les parents de la rousse.

Vu l'éloignement géographique de cette île située près des tropiques, le trajet en pokémon volant prenait deux journées entières. Heureusement, il y avait plus facile que le voyage aérien, il y avait le ferry.

La première solution obligeait à passer deux jours et une nuit en vol, à devoir veiller pour ne pas tomber. Si le temps était clément et peu venteux, il faudrait transpirer sous le soleil. Généralement, les gens arrivaient transis de froid à cause de la pluie et de l'humidité.

La seconde solution, plus onéreuse, se révélait plus confortable. On pouvait aisément profiter du navire de luxe quand on en avait les moyens, qui offrait de quoi satisfaire les plus exigeants touristes, même si le voyage était plus long.

Et puis, c'était bien plus facile d'avoir une relation charnelle dans un grand lit, plutôt qu'à dos de Dracolosse.

Cinq jours après, lorsque les deux femmes débarquèrent, de nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à l'esprit de la rousse. Il y en avait des bons et des mauvais, alors que le souvenir de sa faiblesse émergeait de nouveau.

Elle se souvint de l'atroce sensation de dégoût qui la gagnait, tandis qu'elle était détestée de ses camarades, ignorée et victime d'humiliations, tandis que les habitants la méprisaient. Son regard se voila, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne regrettait pas son départ et qu'elle ne qualifiait pas cette île comme étant son foyer.

Une brume de tristesse passa dans ses yeux orageux. Il n'y avait aucun endroit dans lequel elle se considérait comme chez-elle, épanouie et en sûreté. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce sentiment de mélancolie qui la gagnait dans les coups durs, pas même après son départ lorsque les angoisses du lendemain dépassaient l'euphorie qui l'avait gagnée.

- Je te suis, déclara Sandra, n'ayant jamais mis un pied dans ce lieu pittoresque.

Si Sandra se sentait totalement étrangère, Hélène se sentait pourtant étrangement nostalgique.

En passant dans les grandes rues menant à la criée, elle croisa des inconnus aux visages familiers. Malgré cinq ans, certains de ses anciens camarades étaient encore très reconnaissables, en particulier les brutes qui déchargeaient des caisses sur le port.

Hélène guida sa petite amie dans les ruelles, voyant que les choses avaient très peu changées. Ses souvenirs se rappelaient d'une réalité similaire, mais tout semblait plus propre, sans cette impression de misère qui la prenait à la gorge et qu'elle avait tenté de chasser de ses souvenirs, l'impression de pauvreté qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier se rappelant plus violemment à elle. Les maisons étaient plus dégradées qu'avant, tandis que les rues goudronnées étaient ornées de nouveaux nids de poule.

Hélène regarda l'une des maisons, dont les murs défraîchis voyaient leur enduit se lézarder. Le petit jerdin était entourée d'une barrière de bois pourri, tandis que le vieux pot de géraniums était toujours posé en équilibre devant un petit vasistas. Plus que quelques pas et elle se tiendrait sur le paillasson défraîchi et humide, situé sur le pas de la porte dont la peinture bleutée s'écaillait, tandis que de petits morceaux tombés se dispersaient sur le chemin de dalles lézardées.

Hélène approcha de la porte et inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de frapper.

Quelques instants plus tard, le porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux yeux bleus cernés de pattes d'oie et à la chevelure rousse ornée de quelques mèches grisonnantes, tirée en un chignon serré. La femme vêtue d'un tablier graisseux les regarda suspicieusement, surtout leurs habits extravagants qu'elle désapprouva intérieurement.

Son regard méfiant se métamorphosa rapidement, alors qu'elle comprenait que l'identité de ces deux étrangères brisant sa routine, ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

- Bonjour Maman, déclara la petite rousse.

Une seconde plus tard, Hélène était serrée dans les bras de sa mère, en un geste ferme qui montrait qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

- Comme tu as grandi, ma chérie ! dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur les pommettes de son enfant, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité. Entrez donc ! ajouta t-elle en s'interrogeant tout de même sur l'identité de la personne qui accompagnait sa fille.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la petite maison, passant dans le couloir dont la tapisserie rayée était ornée de nouvelles tâches de moisissure. Les deux dresseuses s'installèrent dans la cuisine qui sentait le poisson en train de cuire, tandis que la mère d'Hélène débarrassait la table de tous les abats en passant un rapide coup d'éponge sur la nappe plastifiée.

- Alors, demanda la femme âgée dont le visage avait souffert du passage des années conjugué à la solitude, présentes-moi ton amie. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Hélène commença à tout lui raconter, détaillant ses aventures aux quatre coins du monde, ainsi que sa victoire sur Sandra.

- Tu es devenue forte, ajouta sa vieille mère avec un sourire, lui resservant une tasse de thé. Je suis heureuse, je me rappelle toujours le passé, lorsque tu nous as tous prouvé que tu pouvais être puissante. Nicolas ne l'a toujours pas digéré, il espère encore t'affronter dans un match retour.

A cette époque, Hélène était si fragile et sa mère avait bien remarqué que l'adolescente souffrait en silence pour ne pas la peiner. Il lui avait fallu du temps et de l'énergie, mais Hélène s'était battue pour arriver à le vaincre.

- C'est le passé, coupa Hélène en se souvenant de toutes les humiliations qu'elle avait vécu et qui avaient été près de la briser.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait sérieusement envisagé de se jeter depuis la falaise dans l'anse en contrebas, parsemée de récifs et de rochers affleurant à la surface de l'eau.

Sandra les regarda, sentant bien qu'elle était de trop dans ces retrouvailles. Elle savait que venir ici à deux était une mauvaise idée, elle aurait du laisser la rousse retrouver sa mère sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour les déranger.

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, poursuivit sa mère en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, alors que les rides de ses lèvres se creusaient avec son sourire bienveillant.

Même après tout ce temps, elle était toujours aussi perspicace. Il était vraiment vain de tenter de lui cacher quelque chose.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit-elle en rougissant et en se tordant un doigt, reprenant involontairement son tic d'enfance.

Sa mère sourit en poussant un soupir amusé. Elle s'en doutait, il y avait forcément une histoire de cœur. Elle était pareille au même âge, lorsque garçons et filles se voyaient en catimini, se limitant à de chastes baisers et attendant le mariage pour découvrir leurs corps.

- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda t-elle avec insistance.

- C'est dur à dire, avoua t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il s'agit d'un champion d'arène. Pour être honnête, il s'agit ... de Sandra.

Immédiatement, sa mère serra les poings. Son visage se tendit, n'ayant plus la moindre trace de chaleur et de bienveillance, alors qu'elle se retournait et observait l'extérieur par la petite fenêtre au verre poussiéreux.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna t-elle glacialement, sans même regarder sa fille qui la décevait et la dégoûtait.

Hélène sursauta, tandis que son regard s'écarquillait et que des larmes commençaient à briller sous ses prunelles. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Sa mère ne pouvait pas la jeter ainsi. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maman, balbutia t-elle, sans pouvoir faire de phrase cohérente.

- Tu es sourde en plus d'être tarée ? cracha t-elle avec dégoût. Prends ton amie malade avec toi et sors de chez moi. Ne remets plus les pieds ici, cracha t-elle, je ne veux plus te voir sous mon toit, tant que tu n'auras pas soigné ton anormalité.

Hélène ne put même pas se lever, tant ces mots ignobles la blessaient. Les jambes tremblantes, Sandra dut la lever et la guider lentement pour l'empêcher de trébucher. La rousse titubait comme un automate défectueux, les yeux embrumés par les larmes. Elle ne disait rien, fixant ce qu'il y avait devant elle, comme si elle était déconnectée, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Son regard vide ne s'intéressa ni à sa mère qui refusait de la regarder, ni à Sandra qui la soutenait sur son épaule. La championne d'Ebenelle fixa une dernière fois la vieille chouette avec un regard meurtrier.

Sandra traîna sa petite amie durant plusieurs minutes à travers les ruelles désertes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un petit coin de verdure isolé du reste de la ville. Désormais, alors qu'elle était seule, Hélène pouvait pleurer tranquillement, sans craindre d'attirer les regards.

De toute façon, elle se moquait bien de sembler pitoyable.

Hélène était anéantie.

Elle s'était battue pour devenir forte et se prouver à elle même qu'elle n'était pas une ratée. Néanmoins, elle s'était aussi entraînée pour être reconnue, afin que sa famille soit fière d'elle et que ses compatriotes voient en elle autre chose qu'une enfant banale et sans intérêt.

Et voilà le résultat. Elle avait réussi, mais à quel prix ?

Elle avait laissé ses pulsions la guider et s'était lancée dans une relation que certains esprits obtus et bornés qualifiaient de contre-nature. Même sa propre mère ne voulait plus d'elle.

Et puis, était-elle devenue vraiment forte ?

Hélène savait que non, son masque était trop fragile.

Dans le cas contraire, la rousse ne serait pas restée prostrée contre sa petite amie, blottie en position fœtale, comme si elle craignait d'être blessée davantage, recherchant un peu de sécurité en Sandra.

La championne aux cheveux bleus ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose à dire, ou bien à faire, pour la réconforter.

Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Lui mentir en lui disant que sa mère changerait d'avis très bientôt ?

Lui dire la vérité, confirmant le fait que sa famille homophobe ne voudrait plus d'elle ?

Sandra détestait l'impuissance.

Surtout, elle exécrait le fait que Hélène restait dans les bras de Sandra, à pleurer, n'ayant que pour seul retour le triste silence de sa petite amie.


	4. Mon bonheur à les cheveux bleus

Bonsoir à tous !

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je poste une petite suite à cette fiction.

Ce n'est pas facile de s'assumer et de se construire lorsqu'on est seul. Ce n'es pas facile de s'estimer quand on est rejeté pour sa nature. Alors si je peux faire changer les regards, j'espère que cette fic sera une modeste pierre dans l'édifice qui fondera un monde de tolérance.

Utopiste ? Peut être, mais je me dis que ceux qui espèrent un meilleur monde et qui veulent le créer valent mieux que ceux qui se complaisent dans ce monde pourri.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mitsuganae, car c'est elle qui m'a motivé à écrire cette suit.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Pokemon appartient à Nintendo, Game Freak et à tous les ayants droits.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mon bonheur à les cheveux bleus**

Solitude : état, ponctuel ou durable, d'une personne qui n'est engagée dans aucun rapport avec autrui.

Des mots banals, tout à fait insipides, qui ne parvenaient pas à couvrir l'essentiel. De simples lettres qui ne pouvaient pas définir l'étendue de sa douleur, alors qu'elle voulait crier une souffrance impossible à exprimer par le verbe.

La solitude est un sentiment qu'Hélène Octavie connaissait très bien, pour l'avoir vécue pendant longtemps. Sa candide naïveté croyait avoir oublié ce froid qui s'insinuait en elle, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était non désirée. Tout du moins, elle espérait l'avoir enfoui dans un recoin de son âme.

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait été rejetée par sa propre mère, Hélène semblait ressentir cette terrible douleur avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant. La simple pensée que la personne qui lui avait donné tant d'amour ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec elle était insoutenable.

La dresseuse rousse haleta, vomissant son dégoût, alors qu'elle laissait couler ses larmes. Elle ne voyait plus pour quelle raison elle les dissimulerait désormais. Sa fierté était en lambeaux. Son envie de rassurer ses proches en leur mentant était balayée et son désir de vouloir être forte s'étiolait davantage à chacun de ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait toujours été victime de l'intimidation de ses pairs. Les enfants se moquaient de son teint pâle, de ses cheveux roux, de sa timidité et de sa faiblesse. Hélène n'aimait pas rester avec eux, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours en train de chercher le moindre prétexte, le moindre coup tordu pour la blesser et la faire souffrir. Elle se faisait discrète, ne voulant pas s'intégrer comme le faisaient les personnes en manque de reconnaissance qui étaient prêts à accepter toutes les humiliations pour ne plus être seules.

Durant son enfance misérable, entre une mère effacée et un père alcoolique et violent, Hélène mentait à sa famille. Elle arborait un visage souriant devant sa mère, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, puisqu'elle savait que sa mère avait beaucoup de tâches, sans personne pour l'assister et elle ne voulait pas lui ajouter de soucis supplémentaires.

Elle mentait aux autres élèves et elle mentait au monde entier. Devant les autres, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, mais il lui arrivait de craquer et d'avoir d'impressionnantes sautes d'humeurs. Elle criait, mais elle tentait toujours de montrer une pointe de fierté malvenue. Elle leur racontait qu'avoir de la famille aimante, c'était ne pas être seule.

Cependant, Hélène savait ce qu'était la solitude. Elle se mentait à elle même, cherchant à se persuader que sa vie pourrait être pire, mais lorsqu'elle était en privé, sans personne pour la voir, elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec ses peurs et sa honteuse faiblesse.

Alors elle pleurait silencieusement, incapable de chasser l'étrange tourbillon sombre qui la gangrenait lentement, progressant insidieusement afin de la blesser morceau par morceau, la détruisant avec une lenteur cruellement calculée pour maximiser sa douleur, jusqu'au jour ou elle cèderait à l'appel de la libération.

Après sa victoire et son départ, elle avait changé. Sa douleur s'était estompée Sans pour autant disparaître, elle avait été comme enfouie sous un nuage de coton.

Lors de son voyage, elle avait été seule durant de longues nuits, errant sur les routes perdues et dans les montagnes isolées. Sauf que même lorsqu'elle se recroquevillait près du feu en laissant ses pokémon sortis, elle savait qu'elle avait encore un point d'accroche dans ce monde.

Son rêve et sa mère.

Son désir de devenir une puissante dresseuse de dragons, reconnue et admirée, juste pour prouver à tous ses camarades qu'elle pouvait réussir et surtout, pour faire la fierté de sa mère.

Pourtant, rien qu'à penser à sa génitrice, Hélène sentait un goût âcre dans la bouche, alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas vomir son dégoût.

Peine perdue.

L'idée que sa propre mère la déteste, la rejette et la haïsse pour ce qu'elle était réellement, était terriblement dure à assimiler. C'était comme prendre un coup en plein cœur, alors que la personne qui l'avait élevée et qui avait été la seule à l'aimer la rejetait pour ne pas correspondre à ses attentes.

Hélène vomit un nouveau flot de bile amère.

Elle avait tout donné pour la rendre fière et pour ne pas rester une faible idiote.

Et le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

La dresseuse rousse ne s'était même pas retenue de pleurer. Elle avait trop longtemps été une pathétique pleurnicharde, alors elle ne voulait plus se montrer faible. Elle afficherait la force, continuant de mentir aux autres.

Pourtant, à ce moment, elle se moquait totalement de son image.

Elle avait mal, terriblement mal alors que ses yeux la brûlaient, que ses doigts picotaient et qu'elle gémissait en respirant par saccades.

La dresseuse rousse n'avait plus la force d'afficher un visage souriant. Si elle menait un combat désespéré pour ne pas céder, affecter la neutralité était le maximum qu'elle pouvait laisser voir sur son visage qui se voulait inexpressif.

Sandra et Harmonie avaient écourté leur voyage raté, puisqu'elles n'avaient plus vraiment l'esprit à se détendre. Elles étaient rentrées silencieusement à Ebenelle, sans beaucoup échanger et Sandra s'était inquiété du brusque changement dans le caractère de sa petite amie.

Après deux longs jours faits de regards fuyants et creux, durant lesquels Hélène ne parlait plus que par de simples onomatopées, le tempérament de Sandra était arrivé à ébullition. La championne pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur, à l'image des placides dragons qui pouvaient déchaîner leur colère lorsqu'on les menaçait ou qu'on s'en prenait à leurs intérêts.

C'est lors d'un repas que tout éclata.

Sandra avait préparé deux bols de soupe instantanée, ainsi que des sushis. Le repas était simple à mettre en œuvre, mais il était parfait pour une personne n'aimant pas passer des heures derrière les fourneaux.

Pourtant, malgré l'odeur alléchante exhalée par les bols chauds, Hélène était toujours aussi inexpressive que depuis son rejet par l'une des deux seules personnes à l'avoir profondément et sincèrement aimée.

La rousse tournait lentement sa soupe au miso avec ses baguettes. Elle était affalée sur la petite table, utilisant son poing pour retenir sa tête et ne pas s'écrouler totalement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et les gémissements plaintifs de son estomac semblaient ne pas la gêner. Ses yeux ternes et voilés se concentraient sur rien, elle fixait le mur de bois depuis le début du repas, alors que contempler un motif uni pendant plus de cinq minutes aurait ennuyé la plupart des personnes.

- Tu devrais manger, la sermonna doucement Sandra en pointant le bol de la rousse avec ses baguettes, tout en engloutissant bruyamment ses nouilles de soja.

Sandra se sentait mal, rien qu'à voir son amante ainsi. Elle avait mal, rien qu'à singer qu'elle était impuissante et qu'elle pourrait perdre sa petite amie, incapable de remettre son cœur en marche.

- Hn, répondit très éloquemment la rousse, n'ayant pas fait attention au moindre mot de l'autre, continuant de tracer des formes dans son bouillon avec ses baguettes.

- Mais tu vas arrêter ? hurla alors Sandra, excédée, se levant si brutalement qu'elle fit trembler la table et tomber sa chaise.

Hélène soupira, avant de se relever. Elle se retourna, s'éloignant sans un mot, lorsque la main gantée de la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus se posa sur son épaule.

- Regarde-moi ! cria t-elle en la secouant et en la forçant à se retourner.

Hélène ne se débattit même pas, bougeant faiblement en accompagnant les gestes secs de Sandra, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne protesta même pas de la force avec laquelle la dracologue serrait son bras, se retournant face à la dresseuse dont les grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

Elle ressemble à un cadavre, songea Sandra en observant les yeux noisette boursouflés et veinés de rouge, entourés par ces anneaux sombres qui gagnaient ses joues. Les yeux de la rousse semblaient vides, alors qu'elle respirait faiblement, ne laissant pas la moindre émotion paraître sur son visage.

Sandra se fit violence pour ne pas afficher de douleur, alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu hurler sur la rousse pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et redevienne la dresseuse pleine d'entrain et d'énergie qu'elle était jadis.

- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Hélène en lui répondant sèchement.

Sandra frissonna en entendant ce murmure froid et dénué de la moindre empathie. Jamais sa fiancée ne lui avait parlé sur un ton aussi agressif. A bien y songer, cela faisait très longtemps que personne n'avait plus osé ne serait-ce que hausser la voix contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un frisson de crainte, alors que la rousse se dégageait sèchement de la prise de la dresseuse tétanisée par cette voix morte.

Hélène ressortit calmement, avec un pas raide, laissant Sandra seule avec ses doutes et ses craintes.

La dresseuse aux cheveux azurés se sentit brusquement oppressée par un sentiment de vide et de manque, alors qu'elle ressentait enfin quel était l'horrible sentiment qui enserrait et opprimait le cœur de sa petite amie.

Chancelante, Sandra se passa la main sur son front, tentant vainement d'essuyer l'inquiétude qui tordait ses traits en un mélange de crainte et de tristesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un mot miracle pour tout arranger, sans grand succès.

Sandra eut beau réfléchir, rien ne vint. Finalement, elle se décida à chercher son amante pour avoir une petite discussion et crever l'abcès qui ne faisait que de ruiner leur relation. Elle utiliserait la vieille technique des dresseurs en difficulté, consistant à improviser au fur et à mesure.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, cherchant dans toutes les pièces en étant à l'affût de moindre sanglot, Sandra se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le ciel était gris sombre, tandis que des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur les montagnes, les gouttes de pluie martelant le bois et clapotaient dans les flaques et les ruisseaux gonflés par l'inondation.

Sandra retourna dans la cour intérieure, ouvrant les panneaux coulissants rigides qui conduisaient sur le bord de la cour, couvert par un parquet. Sandra frissonna à cause du vent et regarda les toits pentus de la maison ancestrale canaliser l'ondée vers le bassin aux carpes. A coté du bassin, les galets du jardin japonais et les bambous étaient en train d'être submergés par la pluie qui ne s'évacuait pas assez vite dans le bassin.

La dracologue remarqua immédiatement la silhouette vêtue de latex rouge qui était assise devant l'étang, observant le bassin avec un détachement glaçant.

Hélène semblait ne pas se soucier de la pluie glaciale qui ruisselait sur ses habits imperméables, trempant ses cheveux qui collaient à sa peau pâle et violacée par le froid. Les yeux ternes de la rousse croisèrent brièvement ceux de son amie.

- Tu crois vraiment que choper la crève sous la flotte t'apportera quelque chose de bon ? dit-elle avec son ironie mordante habituelle.

Hélène ne répondit pas, laissant la pluie couler en suivant le tracé de ses cernes lilas qui empiraient chaque jour.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège ? ajouta t-elle avec bien plus de calme. Tu restes là, parce que la pluie masque les larmes que tu as trop honte de montrer.

La rousse renifla, honteuse d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour. Elle voulait tellement cesser de paraître si pitoyable et la pluie était le camouflage parfait pour ses larmes.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, reprit Sandra en saisissant la main de sa petite amie. C'est le fait que tu puisses ressentir des émotions qui font de toi une personne sensible et humaine.

La rousse renifla une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci ce son était teinté de mépris. Elle en avait assez de la pitié des autres et ne voulait pas non plus sembler si faible qu'elle serait réduite à être un poids mort pour celle qu'elle aimait.

- Allez, conclut Sandra en la relevant, rentrons.

Hélène se laissa mollement guider vers la salle de bain, laissant une traînée humide sur le sol, alors que ses cheveux gorgés d'eau retrouvaient leurs tendances rebelles.

- Tu es glacée, s'inquiéta la championne en touchant les joues creuses de la rousse.

Avec minutie, elle retira les vêtements de latex qui collaient à la peau de son amante, avant de la dénuder totalement et de la sécher avec douceur. Lentement, elle enveloppa la rousse dans un peignoir épais et conservé sur un radiateur, la réchauffant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade.

- Tu sais, avoua Sandra, j'ai peur pour toi. Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai atrocement mal, parce que tu souffres et que je ne peux pas te rendre le sourire. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser une petite chance de t'aider ? demanda t-elle en suppliant. Juste une ?

La dresseuse de dragons la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de la rousse, qui tremblait légèrement en sentant une larme glisser sur sa clavicule. Hélène resta interloquée, avant de se détendre légèrement.

- J'ai été idiote, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle avec crainte.

Sandra se redressa, restant en contact avec les yeux noisette qui laissaient poindre une lueur d'inquiétude.

- On est tous idiots à un moment ou un autre, concéda la dracologue en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec gêne. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Par contre, ajouta t-elle avec un sérieux mortel, le jour ou tu décidera à ne plus vouloir éprouver d'émotions, juste pour ne plus courir le risque de souffrir, alors seulement j'aurais honte de toi.

Hélène baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait été tellement idiote d'avoir rejeté Sandra à cause de son sale caractère, alors que son amante avait voulu la soutenir. Elle avait failli la perdre et son cœur se serra davantage à cette idée.

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle en glissant ses bras autour du cou de sa petite amie.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mentit la championne.

Hélène ne remarqua pas le léger tremblement dans les yeux azurés de Sandra, qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser son amante voir qu'elle avait été blessée.

Sandra sourit, attrapant la rousse dans ses bras, la portant en position maritale. Cette dernière rougit, alors que son peignoir glissait lentement, révélant ses formes aux yeux de Sandra, qui commençait à bien s'amuser.

Hélène avait toujours cette pudeur en elle, alors qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'exposer aux regards. A l'inverse, Sandra se déplaçait avec une grâce indécente, révélant son habitude à se promener totalement nue dans sa chambre.

Hélène se glissa dans les draps soyeux, aux côtés de son amante qui la rejoint bien vite.

La rousse se blottit contre la championne, collée contre le corps chaud de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

A ce moment là, elle se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur naissait dans son cœur et irradiait tout son être.

Lovée contre Sandra, Hélène se sentait en paix avec elle même.


End file.
